katlongtipanfandomcom_tl-20200213-history
The New Generation Currency
thumb|right|335 px In the beginning the Bible narrates, God created the heaven and the earth. That both plants and animals as the narrative account all made by God implies no less than the literal; unlikee heaven and earth, they were made not created. Hence, creation was followed by production. In the birth of Cain and Abel came REPRODUCTION. It was in the person of EVE that made history realize that ADAM is the only one distinct being whom GOD breathed the breadth of life that he may become the being that he is. Eve was made out of the Adams body part not shaped from the ground. Unlke Adam, it did not take Good breathed unto Eve's nostrills the breath of life. Thus Cain and Abel came into the world entire different the way Adam or Even were made... were produced by God. Continuing the process therefore, from CREATION came PRODUCTION and finally, REPRODUCTION. To those produced, God gave them green herb for meat. And for those reproduced; herb-bearing seed (Gen. 1:29-30). By sheer intelligence, those created, produced, and reproduced suddenly learned there is more than herbs and seed HENCE, society learned of the science and technology of MANUFACTURING. Thus in summary: CREATION - PRODUCTION - REPRODUCTION - MANUFACTURING. Until the encoding of this page - the codex of THE NEW GENERATION CURRENCY in modification of the above summary to: CREATE - PRODUCE - REPRODUCE - MAUFACTURE - GENERATE. ANG BAGONG SALINLAHI'NG KAPANAHUNAN By stating the hypothesis of the study on METAPHYSICAL COMMUNICATIONS TECHNOLOGY upon which the encoding of herein articles principally anchored and if to make the discussion sound all the more fictional (for this Encoder need no more be compelled present the resulting theories of the study in details considering they remain highly classified to the date of this writing), the implied variance and shades of meanings in the term FOREVER may for now perhaps suffice provide the foregoing concept some level of conceivable cognition relative the the intended topic -- CURRENCY in never before existed denomination. The study and the now Beta Implementing Design of the New Generation Currency in the most simple literal description may be translated as being AND KAPANAHUNAN NG BAGONG HENERASYON na bumabaybay sa magong pag-iral ng panibagong dimensiyon kung saan walang nakaraan o hinaharap, kahapon o bukas kung saan sa iisang reyalidad umiiral ang kapanahunan ng walang-hanggan -- ANG KAPANAHUNAN NG KANGAYONAN (currency). Gamit ang pampanulaya'ng kapangyarihan ng Pampanalapiang Kapangyarihan, ang panahong ng kalahat-lahata'ng kamalayan sa kabuuha'ng kalawakan na nakapaloob sa mga sandaling bumubuo sa wala'ng hanggan ay maipagsasakaganapan -- mapangyayari -- sa iisa'ng tuldok-panahon taglay ang pangkalahata'ng punto-pananaw... ang Kangayonang reyalidad ng BAGONG SALIN-LAHI na matutunghayan gamit ang kangayunang katotohanan -- THE CURRENCY. Kapangyariha'ng Pampanalapian Hindi tulad ng Ingles, ang pampanalapia'ng nitong katutubong dila ay higit hamak nakapangyayari-pasakaganapan. Dahilan kaya't sa kairalang tinatalakay dito ay tinatagurian ang kasaklawa'ng-kaisipan bilang KAPANGYARIHA'NG PAMPANALAPIAN. Not alone limited by the AFFIXES prefix and suffix, ang Pang-lapiang Morpima nitong wika ay kinabibilangan hindi ng dalawa bagkus ay tatlong ang panglapi: (1) UNLAPI, (2) GITLAPI, at (3) HUNLAPI. Kung paano ang mga morpima'ng (unlapi) PANG, (ugat) PANG-LAPI, at (hunlapi) AN ay nangyaring baybayin bilang PAMPANALAPIAN kung saan ang gitlapi ay liban lang gumitna bagkus ay pinalisan pang pinag-iba ang saklaw titik na natura'ng panggitna ay hindi kaalamang maipagbabaitang pasakapagsasakasanayan na matututunan bilang araling pagpaaralan -- Ang bawat kabilang sa KATIPUNAN ay takda'ng isinila'ng bilang katipon ng pamayanan na kabahagi ng katutubong kamalayan. Higit sa kulay ng balat, sa pilantik ng dila makapagpapakilala ang kapanalastas sa pampanahanang wika. The language that any soul will always feel at-home . . . These PERSONAL HOME PAGES of the ENCODER herein called PHP in these days -- momentts -- of THE NEW GENERATION CURRENCY. Ang Bagong Kangayonan dito sa makabagong Kanayunan -- the continuing generation (the act of generating) of the present consciousness that this Researcher hereby encapsulates, encodes and logs (PAGSASALIN) Ang tagapangodigoLogo ang na dito ngayon ay Taga-sinop... Taga-tala... TAGA-LOG. ANG BAGONG KANGAYUNAN... ANG KAPANGYARIHAN SA DILA NG BAGONG PANGKALAWAKA'N AT PANGWALANGHANGGANG PANALASTASAN. MABUHAY! 180.190.35.152 19:01, Hulyo 19, 2017 (UTC)